As mentioned above, the instant invention has applications with a wide variety of instruments designed to touch or come in contact with the human body. Although the description below may focus on the use of the present invention for warming instruments specifically designed for use during sexual activities, it is understood that other types of instruments may be warmed by utilizing the present invention. As used in this specification, the term instrument may refer to medical devices, therapeutic devices, devices for use during sexual activities, or any other type of device that is designed to come in contact with the human body. As such, examples of an instrument that may be warmed by utilizing the present invention may include a stethoscope or stethoscope component, an ultrasound transducer, a speculum, therapy stones, a vibrator, a male stimulator, a female stimulator, or any other similar device that is designed to make contact with skin, an orifice, or any body part.
One of the problems typical of any instrument that comes in touch or designed to make contact with the human body, is the discomfort experienced from the temperature differential between the instrument and the user's body. Typically, an instrument that has been left in a room is at room temperature or anywhere between 68-73° F., while the human body is normally 98.6° F. The sudden application of any instrument at a temperature that may be 20-25 degrees cooler, causes the user discomfort. This is a problem for users undergoing medical or therapeutic procedures, or engaging in sexual activities, for example. That is, unless these instruments are heated or warmed prior to their use, the user will experience a discomforting sensation, which typically causes an undesirable interruption prior to or during the activity—for example, involuntary muscle contractions or tensed muscles. With regards to sexual activities, prior interruptions or initial discomfort due to the cold sensation of an instrument or object against the body can cause undesirable distractions and diminish the quality of the experience. Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a means to warm instruments designed to contact the body.
The prior art does not provide an adequate means to properly warm such instruments prior to their use, especially with regards to the latter of the examples mentioned above-instruments or products often referred to as intimacy enhancers. These instruments, such as female or male stimulators, are typically comprised of known configurations utilized for the purposes of increasing sexual stimulation through known methods. It is also known that these instruments consist of structural configurations that are expected and familiar, typically due to their correspondence with the human body. Because the surface area of some instruments may vary in shape, so as to conform to a particular body part or in order to register with a desired orifice, adequately warming each instrument's surface area is challenging. Thus, there is a need in the art for a warming apparatus or system that adequately addresses properly heating or warming different surface areas to suit differently shaped instruments.
Another problem arises when transportation of these instruments is required. For example, it may be required to take a device from one location to another, and it may be desirable to have the device warmed upon arrival- or soon thereafter. In the context of instruments used during sexual activities, it is well known that gatherings occur wherein use of adult toys is desirable. In such circumstances, it is desirable not only to keep the devices warm, but also to keep some level of discretion when transporting these devices. Thus, there is a need in the art for a means to discreetly transport instruments, while providing the instruments warmth prior to their use.
Therefore, there exists a previously unappreciated need for a new and improved apparatus and system that: warms or heats instruments designed to contact the body; adequately addresses properly heating or warming different surface areas to suit differently shaped instruments; and discreetly provides a means of transporting instruments, while providing a means to warm or heat the instruments prior to use.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.